


fantasy life

by eerian_sadow



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: She hates zombies.





	

There was rain. It was cold and hard and stung against her skin as it fell. She endured it, as she had been trained to endure.

There was smoke. It stung her eyes as the gentle wind blew it toward her. She endured that, as she endured the rain.

There were zombies. They were chewing on the remains of a small dog. She hated zombies, and she hated masters that sent their undead after the living.

After this evening, there would be one less necromancer on the island. She hadn’t liked the man when he was living, and had felt a great deal of satisfaction in being able to burn his daytime resting place to the ground around him.

She sat next to her empty gas can and wondered how long it would take for the zombies to die again. Sometimes, it didn’t happen for days after an animator or necromancer was killed. Once, a zombie had even gone feral and she had been sent to hunt it down and destroy it.

She liked vampires; they were much easier to distract in a fight than a zombie that was intent on nothing but ripping out her throat. They were also much easier to clean up after the slaying.

Idly, she wondered if that American Slayer ever had to deal with things like zombies and necromancers. Surely such things didn’t occur nearly as often in a country that almost universally believed that magic wasn’t real.

She allowed herself another moment to indulge in the desire to go to America and find out.  



End file.
